theadvantagesanddisadvantagesofyoutubekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Advantages of YouTube Kids/@comment-38800831-20190314182518
Hi Heather! Wonderful job at bringing up the advantages of YouTube Kids! I think some additional advantages are the fact that YouTube Kids was created to make a fun and educational experience for children. It is advertised on the YouTube Kids information page: "We created YouTube Kids to make it safer and simpler for kids to explore the world through online video – from their favorite shows and music to learning how to build a model volcano (or make slime ;-), and everything in between." This site was specifically created for kids to entertain and educate them. The idea behind it, the inspiration, is wonderful--and to have a platform where (ideally) children can safely and freely roam around and find content that suits them while parents rest easy knowing their kids are exploring a safe environment is a wonderful thing in today's world. I feel another advantage is the fact that with parental controls and the ability to create playlists for their children, they can do a few things: 1) They take a more proactive stance in their child's life, meaning that (however minute it may be) there is some element of bonding because you are taking the time to make sure that your child is safe. It can provide the parents with the feeling that they are doing more to protect their child. 2) Parents can have a better idea of the kind of content that IS available on there so they have a more complete understanding of the type of material that their kids are watching and exposed to, so, again, it can provide them with a sense of comfort or relief knowing their child is watching good and appropriate content. 3) Parents can decide what their kids are learning each day and tailor it to their preferences. 4) With parents watching videos, it is more likely that they will catch things that are inappropriate for children. Some bad videos are only bad via the audio, but others have clips and snippets put in. If parents watch the videos or at least skim through them, they are more likely to catch them and report them. Another advantage, from my personal perspective about the removed ads via subscription, is the fact that this may help combat the ADHD problem a bit. It's no joke or exaggeration that TV and commercials are literally giving kids/people ADD because with the constant flashing from scene to scene, and the fact that commercials are usually 30 seconds along, give or take, we are training our minds to quickly shift attention. Each new scene on the screen makes our mind refocus on whatever we were watching, our attention needs to constantly change in order for us to keep up with it. While TV/videos themselves are problems (because, again, of the constant flashing from scene to scene which forces us to refocus every "x" amount of seconds), the removal of commercials is just another aspect that can help combat the problem. It may happen regardless, but perhaps not as quickly or severely! Fantastic job on bringing up these important and valuable advantages! These bones are great for your portion of the paper!